User talk:Renegade54
Hey, good to see you here! I see your busy with the Help-pages...good work so far. I'm going to work on some episode pages. Only about a thousand left to do. :) --ThePegasus 17:51, 18 February 2008 (UTC) :Hehehe... yeah, lots of work to do. I thought I'd get some of the infrastructure stuff out of the way. -- Renegade54 17:53, 18 February 2008 (UTC) New css Hey Renegade, as you can see Eelco and I have changed the lay-out for this wiki. Offcourse we would like to know what you think about this. Do you have any suggestions, or things you would like to see differently? The mainpage could also use some polishing, but we're not really sure what to do with it. Do you have any ideas? --ThePegasus 15:46, 29 February 2008 (UTC) Hello Hi, thanks for welcoming me to the Law & Order Wiki. As I said, I'm a huge fan of the series and I think I like the original series, better. =) I just wanted to say thanks. MaryFanatic94 18:17, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Changes Hey Renegade54, We're about to implement some changes to the wiki. I've started a topic on our Community Portal. Not that their is much to discuss with the number of editors we have, but maybe you've got some ideas that you'd like to add. :) Greetings, --ThePegasus 07:20, 8 October 2008 (UTC) Image of the Day formatting Hey Renegade, I've reverted the edits you've made to some of the templates. In smaller screen settings (like mine), the image gets aligned to the left if the text below the image expands to the right. I don't known any other way to correct this, then making sure that the text is completely under the image. That way the image and the text remain in the center of the column. --ThePegasus 08:51, 1 November 2008 (UTC) :I'll have to play with the formatting a bit, and take a look at the css. There's no good reason it should do that. I'll experiment with display settings as well. I tend to forget that not everyone has their resolution set as high as mine is. :) -- Renegade54 14:12, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Adminship? Hey. I'm asking to become an admin on this Wiki because I've done a lot of work on it, mostly with the episodes and such. I'd like to do this more often and protect pages that need protction. Ehat do you think?--AbigailAbernathy 13:43, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Hello: Hi Renegade54, Karim here from Wikia's Entertainment team :) I wanted to stop by and let you know how great I think this wiki is!! It's awesome. I've been a huge fan of the original Law and Order series, and had a blast going through the different episode and spin-off series pages. You guys and gals are doing great things here! I wanted to let you know that I as well as the rest of the E-team is available if you have any questions or would like any help building out some of your content. Is there an area that the community is focused on building up right now? Thanks in advance, -- Karim (talk) 18:42, 9 July 2009 (UTC) A new Section or Sections Hi renegade54, I was wondering with the new foreign versions taking their first steps perhaps we could add their own sections to Law & Order? E.g. Law & Order:UK?-Joshuaselig 20:44, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :There already is a a Law & Order: UK page, along with episode pages, etc. Were you talking about on the main page, or something else? -- Renegade54 21:32, January 2, 2010 (UTC) On the main page in a similar vein to the L&O, L&O:CI and L&O:SVU, is this possible?--Joshuaselig 23:15, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I had planned on doing that; I started to create an icon for the series, but got distracted by something else before I finished it, and never got back to it. -- Renegade54 23:17, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Do you still plan to do this, or is it on the back-burner? --Joshuaselig 23:46, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :Still planning to do it... I've got an icon I created here somewhere, I just need to find it. I'll upload it, and change it later if I come up with something better. -- Renegade54 15:16, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for adding the sections, looks great :) --Joshuaselig 21:52, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Just letting you know Been doing a little editing for Season 1 of L&O have added scene cards to the entire season, now starting the process of going through each of the pages to see if we can get rid of any the red highlighted pages by giving each of those a page as a starting point. Furthermore, will be looking to see if I can improve on the cast pages for Dzunda et al.--Joshuaselig 23:49, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :Sounds good to me! :) For any of the seasons currently released on DVD, we should be able to fill in a lot of detail, including screen caps. Keep up the good work, and thanks for your help! -- Renegade54 15:15, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Just an update, added pages for all the guest cast members for the first two episodes of Season one, which were in the red, hoping to get the guest cast for season 1 done by the end of the month, perhaps sooner, then work on the synopsis and possibly adding a summary section to the first season episodes. --Joshuaselig 21:51, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Hi Renegade, I'm Shawn, from Wikia Entertainment. We've been looking around at your wiki and are really impressed what you've been doing with it so far, and how comprehensive you've made it. It's no small accomplishment! I'm leaving a brief message with you and the other admins saying I'd like to help out in a few specific ways - tweaking the search engine optimization (SEO) and main page of your wiki to get better results. I'd like to take a shot at designing a main page and skin that lines up with our new best practices - would that be cool? I'll let all the admins know when I have something to show. Thanks! Shawn (talk) 09:15, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :No problem. I look forward to seeing the results of your efforts. :) -- Renegade54 16:01, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Hi again - I finished a mockup for a new main page for the wiki which you can see here. It's more graphically focused, with an image portal that gets rid of a lot of redundant links from the show portal that's there now. I added a blog section, so that the Upcoming Releases and History sections can be viewed as a continuous blog. This will help immeasurably with SEO, because Google ranks pages by how many links they contain - a page with over 100 links that all go to similar areas will be ranked lower than pages with less than 100, as Google sees superfluous links as spam. A switch to a more graphical interface will also help draw in new users and get them clicking around the site more effectively. I'd like to get this implemented as soon as possible as we've been spotlighting this wiki sitewide, we can keep it in place for a month, see how it affects traffic, and proceed accordingly. Let me know if you have any questions.Shawn (talk) 23:25, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, Shawn. Which skin are you developing this page under? The current default skin for the wiki is Monobook, but it looks like you're using one of the Monaco variants - which is not a problem, I'd just like view the page as you intended. ;) -- Renegade54 16:37, January 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Yep, that's how it's intended - it's a Monaco wrapper that sets the main page to a fixed width. It gives the page a cleaner look and makes it so that we can put more design into the sides of the page for people with really big monitors. All part of the process of making the wiki more appealing to first-time visitors and editors, as people who are regulars don't really spend much time on the main page anyway. Shawn (talk) 00:41, January 16, 2010 (UTC) SVU:Tragedy SVU: Tragedy the last part of the plot, seems like more of an opinion. I figured you may be the right person ask about it.--The Navigator talk 02:48, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, you're right... definitely a non-objective statement. I'll fix it... thanks! -- Renegade54 15:01, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Someones trashing the wiki Someones chaning all the casts to some sort of dream cast. Cheack it out on the Law & Order wiki. DanDud88 18:09, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. I've cleaned everything up (I think), and the user's been blocked for three days. -- Renegade54 23:08, February 26, 2010 (UTC) ::I admin several other wikis, and this user has been active on several of them too! --Kanamekun 09:17, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :He must have been back cos iv found a load of pages that have still got this guys dream cast on. DanDud88 18:25, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Plots? If figured I'd request permission before I attempted this little plan, Wikipedia has a fairly complete episode lists, I've noticed a fair number of episodes here lack a plot or at times any info besides the cast and episode number. Is it in violation of this wiki's rules to copy over plots from the Wikipedia law and order pages for use to fill empty pages? Your the Admin, I figured this should be your call in case you had issues, or I failed to catch a rule banning this (Something I inattentively do frequently.)--The Navigator talk 01:08, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :Both we and Wikipedia are licensed under the CC-BY-SA license, so in theory there should be no issue. Ultimately, I'd prefer that we had our own write-ups, but in the interim, there shouldn't be any problems with copying. Attribution should be given somewhere, either in the edit summary or on the talk page (not in the body of the article). -- Renegade54 15:41, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I'll start that project very soon (by the end of the week.) Obviously we should write up our own summary's but we might as well have at least a brief plot on our pages.(Anyone feel free to start either copying/writing your own brief summery or writing full length synopsis.)--The Navigator talk 21:17, April 6, 2010 (UTC)